Light tank (Tiberian Dawn)
Nod (light tank) GDI (infantry carrier) |baseunit = |role = Main battle tank |useguns = 75mm cannon |usearmor = Medium |tier = |hp = 300 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = |cost = $600 |time = 0:40 |produced = |req = |hotkey = |groundattack = 25 (AP) |cooldown = 60 |landspeed = 18 |seaspeed = |range = 4 |sight = 3 |techlvl = 3 }} The M2 Bradley light tank is the basic tank of Nod in Tiberian Dawn. Background The M2 Bradley was originally an American Infantry Fighting Vehicle, developed to meet the growing need and proven effectiveness of IFVs. It was originally mounted with a 25mm autocannon and TOW missiles to engage tanks with. It was originally a complicated machine and had its disadvantages, but for all intents and purposes the vehicle ended up becoming successful with some of the mightiest armies on Earth, many of whom are sponsors of GDI. The newest member of the Bradley vehicle family is, however, a light tank used exclusively by the Brotherhood of Nod: it sacrificed the troop-carrying capacity for a 75mm light tank gun that is marginally-effective against heavy armor while retaining speed and maneuverability. Legacy During the late stages of the war, Nod developed a new, more powerful (mostly used by the Black Hand). After the war, Nod replaced the light tank with the Tick tank. In-game If compared to the GDI Medium tank, the M2 Bradley has less firepower and armor but more speed. Direct confrontation against GDI tanks is often foolish unless Nod tanks have higher numbers and are supported by other vehicles, such as and s. Its small dimension and somewhat light weight enable medium cargo plane, available to conventional airfreight, to haul and drop these tank on any designated airstrip. The tank would then only require minimal preparation, if required, before commissioned into battle. GDI or opposing Nod force capturing the airstrip can also "purchase" the tank if the airstrip captured have access code to the tank supply lines protocol. Behind the Scenes The light tank is a Nod game unit in Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn but Bradleys also appear as a GDI vehicle in the animations. These however are normal Bradleys; their gun is clearly a 25mm (being way too small for a 75mm and correct size for 25mm) and they also have the TOW missile launcher. The light tank is called a M2-F Bradley light tank in the manual. Assessment Pros *Good against vehicles and buildings. *Cheaper and faster than a medium tank *Can crush infantry. *Can be used for swarming hit-and-run tactics. *Powerful in numbers. *Fast to produce. Cons *Ineffective against infantry, although they can be used to crush them *Vulnerable to aircraft *Weak individually *Less firepower and armour than the medium tank *Vulnerable to anti-vehicle weapons *Does not fare well against Mammoth tank, unless purchased in vastly larger numbers. *Weakest tank in the game Gallery Light Tanks.JPG|Nod light tanks in the desert. 052013_1715_2.png|Light Tank (GDI variant) as seen in cutscenes TD_Light_Tank_Cutscene.gif|Cutscene of infantry carrier variant TD Light Tank.jpg|Photographic image from DOS manual TD_Light_Tank_Textless_Icons.png|Icon with no text Videos File:C%26C_Tiberian_Dawn_-_Guys_Running_Away_From_Tanks_In_The_Desert|Nod Light tanks in action File:C%26C_Tiberian_Dawn_-_Nod_Soldiers_Running_Away|GDI Light tanks in action See also *M2/M3 Bradley Fighting Vehicle (Wikipedia) * - Renegade variant Category:Tiberian Dawn vehicles